The Man Who Sold The World
by AshKetchumNow
Summary: He stares at me, recognition in his eyes. "You're the guy who served Cassie and I last night." He smirks. "You couldn't take your eyes off of him." AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>"Dean, Ellen needs you to serve at the bar for a bit. She's taking her break now." I look up from the table I was cleaning and see Sam.<p>

"I thought Jo was serving drinks?"

"Her shift doesn't start for another two hours, remember?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Well, fuck.

I sigh. "Fine," And mutter, "Bitch."

"Jerk." He smirks and I grin.

I throw him the rag I was using to clean up tables, and head over to the bar. There's only a few customers sitting on the barstools, drinks already served. A few new customers walk into the Roadhouse, so I quickly walk behind the bar. The two men sit directly in front of me.

"What can I get you gents tonight?" I ask with a charming smile. The first man turns to me, pausing his conversation with dude #2. I take them both in. The first guy looks older than the second. He has blonde hair and golden eyes, with a constant smirk on his face. The other guy has these _gorgeous blue eyes_. I blush heavily.

OhmyGod.

"I'll have a Piña Colada," He turns back to blue eyes. "What are you having Cassie?" He looks confused.

"I'm not sure. I've never had alcohol before."

"And a martini." The man from before orders for him. I nod and mix their drinks as quickly as possible. Finished, I set the Piña Colada in front of the guy who ordered and the martini to his friend.

I flash another charming smile. "Is that all I can get you two?"

"Ye-" He's cut off.

"C-can I have some.. fries?" Blue eyes asks his friend quietly, his deep voice surprising me. The older man nods his head.

"And an order of fries."

"Alright." I head to the kitchen to let Ellen know. She quickly sets to work on the food and I head back. A few other customers wanted refills and a couple new customers ordered. Sam stops by with the order of fries.

"It's for blue eyes right here." I point to him. He looks up and tilts his head to the side.

_Fuck he's gorgeous._

The plate of fries clanks on the bar, startling me. I go to head back to another customer but Blue Eyes stops me.

"Is there ketchup at all?" I glance back and _holy fuck_ that was a mistake. We made eye contact and I _swear_ I felt electricity shoot throughout my body.

"Y-yeah." My voice cracks and I remind myself of a little girl with a crush. It's pathetic. I grab the ketchup from under the bar and pass it to him. He pours it on the side of his plate. Blue eyes grabs a fry, dips it in ketchup and eats it, _moaning._

Why is my body reacting so strangely?

I face Sam who was surprisingly still at the bar.

"I'm having a smoke break. Keep watch, will you Sammy?" He nods and I rush to the entrance of the Roadhouse. Outside, I pull out a cigarette and light it, quickly inhaling the smoke. I exhale and all the tension leaves my body.

I finish my smoke a few minutes later, and head back inside. Jo has finally started her shift. I grab some cleaning supplies from the storage closet and start washing up every dirty table. I glance at the bar and I don't see Blue Eyes. Disappointed, I quickly finish scrubbing the tables and head to the kitchen to finish dishes. At the end of the day, I drive my brother and I back to our apartment. I don't bother making myself something to eat, and go to bed.

* * *

><p>It's Saturday, so I don't start work until 6:30 in the evening. Sammy decided to go out with his geek friends to go study or some shit. He doesn't work today, that lucky son of a bitch. I head to the washroom to shower and brush my teeth before heading out. I grab a bagel at a Gas n' Sip along the way to my destination. It was a store called Cheapies and they sold old records, among other things. The door chimes as I step in and I wave to the guy on cashier. He waves back.<p>

"Hey Dean-o." Metatron smiles at me.

"Hey Megatron." He frowns at the nickname.

"Anyone been in today?"

"Only a couple guys." I nod. I shouldn't have to worry about others trying to get _my_ records.

I stalk over to the record section and thumb through them.

_Megadeth, Metallica, Pink Floyd... I have all of these one's..._

Finally, a record catches my interest.

"Radiohead." I pick the vinyl up and proceed with finding new records. Half an hour later and I've found four that I was happy with. I pay for them and leave. As soon as I step out of the store, I collide with another person. I manage not to fall, but the other person was flat on their ass. I lend them a hand and they take it, lifting themselves up. I notice it's one of the men from last night.

He stares at me, recognition in his eyes. "You're the guy who served Cassie and I last night." He smirks. "You couldn't take your eyes off of him." I flush and he winks. I stay silent, and he continues talking.

"So, what's your name? I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe." He extends a hand out to shake.

"Dean." I shake his hand back.

"Well _Dean-o_, what do you say about becoming friends?" I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"I hardly even know you. I'm actually confused as to why we're still talking. I just _knocked_ you over." He laughs.

"Think of this as payment. I could have _died_!" He exclaims dramatically. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you want?" He grins.

"Let's go out for coffee, maybe we can take a nice, long walk along the beach afterwards?" He says sarcastically.

"We can go out for coffee." I reply. He grins and takes off in the other direction.

"I have a car. Come on!" I shout. He whips back around and follows me to the Impala.

"This is my Baby." I pet Baby lovingly before hopping into the driver seat. He admires the car for a few seconds before sliding into shotgun. We take off to the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought about this story, it's my first time writing anything Supernatural related.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>Of course, Gabriel ended up having his own coffee shop. And he just so happened to give me the directions to it. So, after several red lights and a couple missed turns, we sat down in one of the many vintage booths lined against the white wall.<p>

"I don't _mean_ to sound biased but, we have some of the _best pie _here," Gabriel flashes me a toothy smile. "Apple pie, to be specific." I stare him dead in the eyes.

"I fucking _love _apple pie." I rush out of my seat and head to the counter, ordering two slices of apple pie. After paying, I move back to my seat. Grabbing a fork from beside my plate, I dig in, meeting Gabriel's golden eyes a few seconds later.

"Why did you want to take me out for 'coffee'?" I quirk an eyebrow. His smirk wavers for a quick moment, casting his gaze downward. He sighs and his face becomes serious.

"It's about Castiel," I give him a confused look. "My brother, the one you were giving googly eyes last night?" He jokes. My face heats up in embarrassment and I nod.

"Hah, yeah.. I.. yeah." I stare at my pie, suddenly shy. He chuckles.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. You wouldn't be the first." He smiles. "Cassie's openly gay. Has been since high school." My eyes widen in surprise.

"In all honesty, most of us Novak's are gay." He snorts. "I'm gay, Cas is gay, Luci's bisexual, and Baltzy.. he'll fuck anything really." Gabriel laughs at that.

"I-I'm bisexual." I confess. He nods in approval.

"Thanks for telling me. I sense no one really knows." He looks at me sadly.

"I don't believe my parents would accept me after.. coming out." I say, upset. "Once my brother Sam came out as pansexual, they kicked him out." I deadpan.

"Well, Dean-o, it ain't easy being _fruity_. What your parents did were wrong, do you live with them still?"

"Fuck, no." I say roughly. "Sammy and I have an apartment together. Once they kicked him out, I packed my bags and hauled ass."

Suddenly remembering what started this conversation I asked, "What's wrong with Castiel?" He looks confused for a moment.

"Oh! Yes, okay, Castiel," He exhales loudly, rubbing his eyes. "He's.. going through a rough time right now. It has to do with a fiancé turned ex." I shudder. _Reminds me of Sam and Jess._

"I don't understand what I have to do with this. Cas doesn't know me, and I don't know hi-"

"_Cas?_" Gabriel questions, a playful smirk resting on his lips. "That's cute. Already giving him pet names." He teases.

"Shaddup. Castiel is a mouthful." Gabriel opens his mouth for a comeback, but I beat him to it. "I fucking _dare _you Gabe, make a sexual joke. _Do it._" The smirk never leaves his face. He raises his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Fine, fine. Then can we talk about how Castiel_ isn't_ a mouthful?" He winks.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

><p>During the drive home, I couldn't stop thinking about what Gabriel had told me.<p>

_"Cassie's ex-fiance used to abuse him; mentally and physically. One day, Castiel walked in on him banging some blonde bimbo. Later that night, Cas was nearly beat to death for finding out. The only way he survived was because he had made plans with me that exact night. He wasn't responding to the text messages I had sent him. I got Lucifer to drive me to his house and I found him laying on his living room carpet, bleeding to death." _

_Imagining seeing Sammy in that state made my blood run cold. Knowing Castiel put himself through that made me sick to my stomach._

_"Why are you telling me this? I met you only yesterday." He chuckles._

_"I just thought.. you could help him."_

_It doesn't make sense to me. It's only a coincidence that I served Gabriel and Castiel at the bar on Friday._

_"How can I help him?" Gabriel faltered, his smirk sliding off his face._

_"Castiel needs someone, anyone. Either as a friend or a partner." He breathes in and then out. " As dumb as this may sound, I've never seen Castiel so _intrigued _by someone or something before. All it took was one, tiny, little, look for him to get hooked." I blush lightly._

_"M-maybe you're looking into things." I try to reason with him. "Don't get me wrong, from the moment I laid eye's on him, I've wanted to get to know him; he caught my interest," I pause, swallowing nervously. "But, I'm not at all interesting. I'm just a boring waiter who loves cars, cheeseburgers, and apple pie." Gabriel nods slowly, slipping a piece of paper into my view._

_"Fine, Dean-o," He sighs, putting on a small smile. "I understand if you don't want to become a part of this. Hell, I don't blame you. We don't know each other." He sighs. "If you change your mind, this is my number. You can text or call me whenever, and about whatever. Whether it be about Cassie, or different flavors of pie." He says jokingly, grinning. I crack a smile. He stands up to leave, shaking my hand._

_"Nice to meet you Dean.." He trails off._

_"Winchester."_

After that, I had left. All I wanted to do now was lay in my bed at home, and figure out if I should try to help this Castiel guy out.

_"Castiel needs someone, anyone. Either as a friend or a partner."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since I talked to Gabriel. His offer hasn't left my mind once. Everywhere I go, I make sure to bring the little slip of paper Gabe had given me with his number written on it. I've even dialed the 10-digits a few times, too nervous to press call.<p>

"Never thought I'd be acting like such a girl over one guy." I mutter to myself. I was sitting in Gabe's coffee shop, _Heavenly Delights_, by myself in a booth with a cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie. I had to come back here, their pie is _awesome. _Speaking of pie, I cut off a big piece with my fork and shove it into my mouth, the exact moment the door chimes, signalling a new customer. Gabriel walks in with someone beside him.

_Oh no._ My eye's widen, pie stuffed in my cheeks and whipped cream smeared all over my lips.

"Dean-o!" Gabe walks over to the booth I was situated at, Castiel trailing behind him, his blue eyes staring at the floor. "Thought I'd find ya here." He winks, a smirk creeping onto his face. I swallow the pie and wipe my mouth with a napkin.

I chuckle nervously. "What can I say? You have good pie." Castiel looks up at the sound of my voice. Our eyes meet and my body goes numb.

_How can someone be so fucking beautiful?_

"Cassie, sit here. I'm going to..." Gabe doesn't bother finishing his sentence and steps behind the counter, into the back.

_That son of a bitch._ I inwardly start freaking out. _I don't know what to say to him. What if I fuck up?_

Fortunately, Cas decides to speak up.

"I-I like.. bees." He states quietly. That's an interesting conversation starter. I smile.

"Bees are nice. I like pie." He continues staring at me, fiddling with something under the table.

"My name is Castiel.." He trails off, eyes drifting down to his hands.

"I'm Dean." I smile, a blush covering my face. _He's so fucking adorable. And those eyes, oh my God._ Lost in my train of thought, I don't notice his big, blue eyes staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, what Cas?" I ask dreamily. He stay silent. Did I say something wrong?

"Cas..?" He tilts his head to the side, confused. "Nobody's ever called me that before."

"Is that okay?" He smiles for the first time. I'm stunned by how wonderful it is.

"I love it." A blush sweeps over both of our faces and he goes back to staring at his hands again.

* * *

><p>Cas and I talked for a while longer before he and Gabriel left.<p>

"Hey Sammy." I say into the cell phone pressed against my face. "Um.. Once you get off work, call me? I have something to ask you." I hang up and shoot Gabe a text, now that I finally saved his number in my phone.

_how wud ya like 2 go out 4 dinner w/ my bro n i. w/ Cas of cors. :)_

Moments later I got a reply.

_totes dean-o! ;) tmrrw nite 7?_

I grin, giddy all of a sudden.

_ya, ill let sammy know__. is it ok to hav cas #?_

I type another text quickly after that, so I don't sound creepy or desperate.

_just so i can keep in tuch w/ him instd of txtn u._

My phone vibrates.

_ur so mean dean-o._

A moment later he sends me Castiel's number. I save it to my phone. I text Cas, telling him it's me.

_hey cas. hope you dnt mind that gabe gave me ur #. its dean, btw._

I set my phone down, not expecting a reply anytime soon. Sitting on the couch, I turn the tv on with its remote and flip through the channels.

* * *

><p>"What a fucking bitch. How could you do that to Dr. Sexy?" I shout at the tv screen. I've been watching my favorite show for about an hour and Castiel hasn't left my mind. Moments later my phone buzzes, the screen lighting up.<p>

_New Message (1)_

I tap the message icon and text pops onto the screen.

_Hello Dean._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I want to know your thoughts thus far. Sorry for the blah chapter.<strong>


End file.
